Gnaag
---- Darklord of Tyranny. Gnaag, also known as Darklord Gnaag, is one of the chief villains in the world of Magnamund and one of Lone Wolf's greatest enemies. He arrived in that world, along with the nineteen other Darklords, in the year 3072 after the creation of the Moonstone (MS) Gnaag was noted by his peers and Carag as being the most intelligent of the Darklords and a master of Darklord politics. Through careful manipulation and the murder of two fellow Darklords, he became Archlord of the Darklands in MS 5058. After leading a campaign to conquer Magnamund, Gnaag nearly defeated Lone Wolf and the forces of good by attempting to destroy the last three Lorestones of Nyxator, which Lone Wolf was seeking, and then by sending Lone Wolf into the shadow world of the Daziarn. In MS 5070 Gnaag was finally defeated by Lone Wolf in single combat and was condemned by the dark god Naar to an eternity on the Plane of Darkness for his failures. Characteristics Physical and spiritual attributes Gnaag resembled "a monstrous fly," with "gleaming multi-faceted eyes." He was "slight," with an "insectile form." His outer flesh was mostly invisible, revealing green, wet internal organs. Blood oozed in waves from the dome of his bald head, and his narrow feet had claws. His mind was his own, but his intellect and his soul were simply repositories for the infinite evil of the dark god Naar, which was revealed when Vonotar entered the mind of Darklord Zagarna. For sustenance, he sometimes tore apart live Giaks. Gnaag]] Personality One of the most intelligent of the Darklords, Gnaag was also the most politically astute, making sure to distance himself from Zagarna's failed invasion of Sommerlund in MS 5050. Gnaag had distrusted Zagarna's partner, Vonotar, and he disagreed with Vonotar's status as an equal of the Darklords. Gnaag controlled the contest for Archlordship between Darklords Haakon and Slutar after Zagarna's death. Career Arrival on Magnamund In the year 3072 MS, the Darklords were sent to Magnamund by Naar to conquer the planet for evil. Because of their corrupt and evil nature, the Darklords could not breathe the "sweet air" of Magnamund, and so they destroyed most of northeastern Magnamund, creating a realm known as the Darklands, which had air that "corroded a mortal's lungs." Originally the ruler of the Darklord city of Mozgoar, a Darkland city-fortress to the west of Gazad Helkona, Gnaag was often seen in the capitol Helgedad walking on foot, in contrast to most of the nineteen surviving Darklords, who flew on Zlanbeasts. He was also noted for his "flowery language" and his vast intellect, which was shown by the physical form which Naar chose for him. His gestures were "fey," and his body evoked "fragility," but some considered this a mask of his true strength. Campaign for Archlordship Gnaag also manipulated the competitors Glurch and Unc during the contest for control of the Darklands following the death of Darklord Haakon. He ensured that events would escalate into a civil war, and just prior to the commencement of the battle between the two rivals, Gnaag, with the help of numerous Nadziranim sorcerers, destroyed both Darklords in a colossal display of power, ending the five years of civil war and allowing him to assume the position of Archlord. Gnaag's war Gnaag launched an enormous campaign to conquer Northern Magnamund, sending his massive armies against the free lands therein. He also sent Helghast and other evil creatures to block Lone Wolf from retrieving the Lorestone of Ohrido from the Danarg. Gnaag's Darklord armies conquered the southern Sommerlund province of Ruanon, and thus nearly prevented Lone Wolf from continuing his quest, were it not for Sommerlund's King Ulnar, who requested that he continue. Darklord armies began to converge on Tahou with the help of their ally, the Vassagonian Empire. Lone Wolf raced there to gain the Lorestone before Gnaag's armies arrived, but as he emerged victorious, he found the city under siege by the evil armies. Through the main gates came Zakhan Kimah, the ruler of Vassagonia, who engaged Lone Wolf in combat and was defeated. Demoralized, and now surrounded by human reinforcements, the Darklord armies were decimated. Gnaag then appeared before Lone Wolf in Tahou, promising to destroy him and the three remaining Lorestones. It was feared by Lone Wolf and his counselors that with the Nadziranim's help, Gnaag could achieve his goal. Lone Wolf set out for Torgar, the city-fortress revealed to be containing the Lorestones, but it was an elaborate trap set by Gnaag. As Lone Wolf climbed the scaffolding of the underground chamber to reach the Lorestones, Gnaag appeared in the room and cried, "Vengeance is mine, Lone Wolf!" He destroyed the scaffolding holding the Lorestones, sending Lone Wolf and the Lorestones into the Daziarn through a Shadow Gate. Gnaag's final defeat and afterlife After Lone Wolf had fallen through the Daziarn Shadow Gate, Gnaag proclaimed his own invincibility and the death of Lone Wolf. The allied human armies were quickly ejected from Torgar, and the Darklord armies' losses ceased. Using the Tanoz-Tukor, a device that allowed them to survive outside the Darklands, The Darklords personally led their armies into battle to devastating effect. In the next eight years the Darklords succeeded in conquering most of Northern Magnamund and building a huge blockade between Sommerlund and Durenor. With no Durenese reinforcements, it was thought to only be a matter of time before Sommerlund and the rest of the planet would fall to the Darklords. Having returned from his exile in the Daziarn after eight years, Lone Wolf secretly made his way into Helgedad and confronted Darklord Gnaag in the Tower of the Damned. Using the power of the Sommerswerd, he reduced the Darklord to atoms. (If Lone Wolf fights with another magical item, Gnaag's combat skill is 50, and his endurance point total is 70. Gnaag wields Nadazgada, or "Dark Burn", which was forged of black steel in Helgedad and imbued with magical spells by the Nadziranim. ) While on the Plane of Darkness, Lone Wolf discovered Gnaag being chased by Tzor, Keeper of Evil Souls, on the Plain of Despair outside Naar's fortress. References Internal Links * How to Meet Gnaag in The Jungle of Horrors External links Category:Creation of Naar Category:Darklord Category:Lone Wolf featured articles